randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Weinerman
'''Howard Wiennerman' is Randy Cunningham's best friend and Heidi Wienerman's younger brother. Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed lazy guy. He is very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged.. It is also revealed that he is aware he's less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard try to come up with an idea, although he has shown some intelligence like he knew how many scoville units a Habanaro pepper has in McFists of Fury. He can be a jerk, as shown in So U Think U Can Stank when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. Although he can be rude and troublesome, he has Randy's best interests at heart, and proves to be very loyal and helpful in saving him, like in 30 Seconds to Math and Nukid on the Block. He often gets angry at Randy, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. He also lacks of responsibility, and usually tries to point the blame of his own mistakes on someone else, like Randy. He dislikes his sister. He sometimes is unable to keep his mouth tight, which can cause problems as shown in Gossip Boy . Appearance Physical Appearance Howard, unlike Randy, is somewhat more chubby, which comes from lazyness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi, and brown eyes. His chubby appearance proves to be deceiving, causing Randy, his best friend thing that he can't climb a rope in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. This also shows when he speedily makes it first to Shangri Lunch Table, beating Bash and Randy, in Der Monster Klub. Attire He wears a blue McTop with a squid on it, McShorties, and McKicks. Notable Possesions McFist Industries Products Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, and although they have arguments, they always forgive each other. Both have been friends for a long time, such as playing with ninja sword toys when they were younger. They share many interests, like video games and music. While at first, Howard was excited when he found out Randy was the Ninja, he eventually came to feel like it was ruining any chance of them earning popularity. It also annoys him that Randy has to NNS (standing for Ninja No-Show) constantly, and fight the evil at hand before other things that Howard finds important, like their grades and video games, can be achieved. Whenever a problem occurs, Howard usually tries to blame Randy for it, even when it's obviously his own fault, like in Gossip Boy. He still thanks Randy for saving him though in Evil Spirit Week. It doesn't always come across, but Howard deeply cares for his best friend's welfare, even after feeling hurt by him, going as far as to save him in 30 Seconds to Math and Nukid on the Block. Heidi Wienerman Howard is not very fond of his sister. Her popularity and success at everything extremely frustrates him. In 30 Seconds to Math, he wanted to beat her at the Battle of the Bands, and in Grave Puncher: The Movie, he laughed at her when she fell over while practicing for her drivers' test. They both argue with each other a lot, not afraid to use cutting remarks or insults. She also threatens him with blackmail, like in So U Think U Can Stank. Hannibal McFist Howard, just like Randy, likes buying McFist's products, and is shocked to find out that McFist is evil. His only few interactions with McFist happen in Gossip Boy, when McFist overhears him admit that he knows the Ninja's secret identity and captures him to discover the truth, and in House of 1,000 Boogers, when he and Randy sneak into the Bash Splash and he tells McFist that Bash isn't a jerk. Howard's dad's business was bought out by McFist, and was afraid to let Randy know in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. Willem Viceroy III Howard thinks that Viceroy has style, and dresses up as him for Halloween. He has only met Viceroy a few times, the first time in Gossip Boy, when he was captured and Viceroy planned to put a mind reader on him, and the second time in Dawn of the Driscoll, when Viceroy was impressed with his costume. Debby Kang Howard and Debby noticably do not get along with each other, due to Debby's drive and know-it-all personality in Howard's eyes, and Debby's annoyance with his laziness and lack of intelligence. During Viva El Nomicon, he and Randy disagree with Debby when she tells them they aren't speaking Spanish, which proves to be true afterwards. Later, trying to get Debby to help the Ninja defeat the Mexican Death Bear, he begrudgingly admits that her Spanish is much better than his, although she wasn't listening to him. He gets angry at Randy in Night of the Living McFizzles when Theresa and then Debby hold Randy's hand and believe that he isn't scared. Theresa Fowler Howard and Theresa do not interact much, but seem to get along ok. In So U Think U Can Stank, he sends her off the stage, which results in her turning into a monster. He is jealous when Randy convinces both Theresa and Debby that he isn't afraid of anything, and Theresa gives him her McFizzles to make him stop crying in Night of the Living McFizzles. When Randy and Theresa briefly touch hands and both smile in Der Monster Klub, Howard grins slyly and raises his eyebrows. Julian Howard finds Julian very strange and annoying, calling him a creep and a weirdo, and not wanting to be with the panicked Julian during The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. Category:Characters Category:Character Information Category:Howard Wienerman Information Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Musician